RoboCop VHS 1988
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Pixar Bumpers * Ask Your Video Dealer About this Hit Title from Pixar Home Video Opening Previews * Who's The Girl Pixar Bumpers (cont.) * And Now, a Previews of More Blockbuster Hit Opening Previews (cont.) * RoboCop: TV Series * Chip 'n Dale's Rescue Rangers * Bounty * McDonald's * Gillette * Crest Pixar Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos (cont.) * Pixar Pictures * Troublemaker Studios Opening Titles * Pixar Pictures And Troublemaker Studios presents * In Association with Silver Screen Partners III * A Don Bluth Film * "RoboCop" * Music Composed by: Basil Poledouris * Co-Executive Producers: Frank Marshall, Kathleen Kennedy * Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg, George Lucas * Story by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee * Screenplay by: Stu Krieger, Edward Neumeier, Michael Miner * Producers: Don Bluth, Gary Goldman, John Pomeroy * Produced by: Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Ltd. * Directors: Don Bluth, Edward Neumeier, Michael Miner Ending Credits * With the Voice Talents of * (Key Characters in alphabetical order) **Peter Weller as Murphy/RoboCop **Nancy Allen as Lewis **Daniel O'Herlihy as The Old Man **Ronny Cox as Jones **Kurtwood Smith as Clarence **Miguel Ferrer as Morton **Robert DoQui as Sgt. Reed **Ray Wise as Leon **Felton Perry as Johnson **Paul McCrane as Emil **Jesse Goins as Joe **Del Zamora as Kaplan **Calvin Jung as Minh **Rick Lieberman as Walker **Lee DeBroux as Sal **Mark Carlton as Miller **Edward Edwards as Manson **Michael Gregory as Lt. Hedgecock **Fred Hice as Bobby **Neil Summers as Dougy **Gene Wolande as Prisoner **Gregory Poudevinge as Slimey Lawyer **Charles Carroll as Bail Bondsman **Ken Page as Kinney **Yolanda Williams as Ramirez **Tyress Allen as Starkweather **John Davies as Chessman **Laird Stuart as Cecil the Clerk **Stephen Berrier as Roosevelt **Sage Parker as Tyler **Karen Radcliffe as Technician #1 **Darryl Cox as Technician #2 **Jerry Haynes as Dr. McNamara **Bill Schockley as Creep **Donna Keegan as Rape Victim **Mike Moroff as Hophead **Marjorie Rynearson as Grocery Mom **Jo Livingston as Grocery Pop **Joan Pirkle as Barbara **Diane Robin as Chandra **Adrianne Sachs as Tawney **Maarten Goslins as Salesman **Angie Bolling as Murphy's Wife **Jason Levine as Murphy's Son **S.D. Nemeth as Bixby Snyder **Bill Farmer as Justin Ballard-Watkins **Michael Hunter as Peter the Homeowner **Spencer Prokop as Gas Station Attendant **Debra Zach as Nurse **L.J. King as Emergency Doctor **David Packer as Emergency Doctor **Leeza Gibbons as Jesse Perkins **Mario Machado as Casey Wong **James Staszkiel as Keva Rosenberg **Pat Hingle as Narrator * Storyboards: Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Matt O'Callaghan, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill * Production Designers: Don Bluth, Ida Random * Supervising Executive for Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland, Ltd.: Morris F. Sullivan * Production Manager: Thad Weinlein * Production Supervisor: Cathy J. Goldman * Film Editors: John K. Carr, Dan Molina, Pembroke Hering * Storyboard: Don Bluth, Larry Leker, Dan Kuenster * Assistant Directors: G. Sue Shakespeare, David Steinberg, Russell Boland * Layout Supervisor: David Goetz * Layout Artists: Rick Bentham, Richard Fawdry, Mark Swan, Mark Swanson * Background Stylist: Don Moore * Background Artists: Sunny Apinchapong, Barry Atkinson, Mannix Bennett, Carl Jones, David McCamley * Directing Animators: Lorna Pomeroy, Dan Kuenster, Linda Miller, John Pomeroy, Dick Zondag, Ralph Zondag * The Animators: Anne Marie Bardwell, Victoria Brewster, Colm Duggan, Ken Duncan, Jeff Etter, Mark Fisher, Michel Gagné, Raul Garcia, Patrick Gleeson, Chris Wedge, Kent Hammerstrom, T. Daniel Hofstedt, Jon Hooper, Skip Jones, David Molina, Jean Morel, Paul Newberry, Ralf Palmer, Gary Perkovac, John Power * Special Effects Directing Animator: Dorse A. Lanpher * Special Effects Animators: David Bossert, Kathleen Quaife-Hodge, Tom Hush, Diann Landau, Joey Mildenberger, Steve Moore, Don Paul, Bob Simmons, David Tidgwell * Character Key Supervisor: Vera Lanpher * Character Key Assistants: Ben Burgess, Nollaig Crombie, Edward Goral, Anne Heeney, Silvia Hoefnagels, Helen Lawlor, Marion Mathieu, Ashley McGovern, Mark Pudleiner, Terry Shakespeare, Rusty Stoll, Jeff Topping, Wendo Van Essen, Sally Voorheis * Rough Assistant Animation Supervisor: Cathy Jones * Animation Checking: Carla Washburn, Lisa Joko, Pam Kleyman, Mary Walsh, Michele McKenna * Computer Animation: Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner * Computer Graphics Engineers: Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Michael Cedeno, Tad Gielow * Pixar Computer Animation: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis * Pixar Computer Graphics Engineer: Rick Ace * Troublemaker Computer Animation: Robert Rodriguez * Troublemaker Computer Graphics Engineer: Elizabeth Avellan * Final Checking: Saskia Raevouri, Robin Police * Key Color Stylists: Carmen Oliver, Susan Vanderhorst * Color Stylists: Laurie Curran, Donal Freeney, Violet McKenna, Suzanne O'Reilly * Special Effects Painting: Shirley (Sam) Mapes * Production Camera/Optical Effects Supervisor: Jim Mann, S.O.C. * Animation Camera: David R. Ankney, Aidan Farrell, John Fitzgerald, Gary Hall, Gary Jones, Éimear Joyce, Fiona Mackle, Scott McCartor, Emma Miller, Ciarán Morris, John O'Flaherty, Eithne Quinn, Eric Ryan, Rocky Solotoff, Graham Tiernan * Xerography Supervisor: Terri Eddings * Xerox Checking Supervisor: Daryl Carstensen * Paint Lab Supervisor: Deborah Rykoff * Cel Painting Supervisor: Olga Tarin-Craig * Color Mark-Up Supervisor: Nancy Levey-Bossert * Inking Supervisor: Jacqueline Hooks * Main Theme Song: * "RoboCop" ** Performed by Tom Jones ** Written and Produced by Madonna and Stephen Bray * Casting by: Nancy Nayor * Associate Producer: Deborah Jelin Newmyer * Story Consultants: Brent Maddock, Steve Wilson * Additional Character Animators: Charlie Bonifacio, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, John Hill, Silvia Hoefnagels, Fernando Moro, Wendy Perdue, Mark Pudleiner, David Simmons, Konrad Winterlich, Kevin Wurzer * Apprentice Assistant Directors: Moya Mackle, Nuala O'Toole * Scene Planners: Russell Boland, Aran O'Reilly, David Steinberg * Apprentice Scene Planners: Sean Dempsey, Kip Goldman * Assistant Film Editors: Thomas V. Moss, Fiona N. Trayler * Assistant Layout: Elizabeth Byrne, Fred Reilly, Thomas Daly * Additional Special Effects Animator: Jeff Topping * Special Effects Inbetweeners: Orla Madden, James Mansfield Jr., Janette Owens, John O'Neill, Conor Thunder, Garrett Wren, Peter Matheson * Rough Inbetween Assistant Supervisor: Tamara Anderson * Rough Breakdown Assistants: Donnachada Daly, Hope Devlin, John Eddings, Edward Gribbin, Tom Higgins, Noel P. Kiernan, Sandra Ryan, Greg Tiernan * Rough Animation Inbetweeners: Jane Anderson, Peter Anderson, Leslie Aust, Paul Bolger, David Cribbin, Stephen Cullen, Fran Doyle, Robert Fox, David Groome, Martin Hanley, Róisín Hunt, Jerr O'Carroll * Character Clean-Up: Annette Byrne, Michael Carey, Michael Cassidy, Eileen Conway, Paul Daly, Denis Deegan, Mary Delaney, Peter Donnelly, Sylvia Fitzpatrick, Alan Fleming, Connor Flynn, Michael Garry, Paul Kelly, Paul M. Kelly, Michael Kiely, Giorgio Mardegan, Ann McCormick, Margaret McKenna, Brian McSweeney, Anne Marie Mockler, Julie Molina, Dympna O'Halloran, Tara O'Reilly, Terry Pike, John A. Power, Miriam Reid, Julie Ryan, Paul Shanahan, Hugh Tattan * Assistant Xerography Supervisor: Michael Murray * Key Xerography Processors: Robert Byrne, Gerard Gogan, Gene Dauer * Xerography Processors: Mary Boylan, Gerard Carty, Pearse Cullinane, Emmet Doyle, Patrick Duffy, Wayne Farrar, Yvonne McSweeney, Dympna Murray, Collette O'Brien, Siobhan O'Brien, Peadar O'Reilly, Kieron White * Xerography Checkers: John Finnegan, Brendan Harris, Gillian Hunt, Stuart Johnstone, Caroline Lynch, Paul Roy, Pauline Walsh * Mark-Up: Sarah-Jane King, Maria Farrell * Inkers: Ann Hazard, Karin Stover, Kerri Swanson * Apprentice Inkers: Madeleine Downes, Karen Dwyer, Martine Finucane, Sorcha Ní Chuimín * Paint Lab Assistant Supervisor: Brenda McGuirk * Paint Lab Mix And Match: Damian Murphy, Melanie Strickland, Andrew Molloy, Christine Fluskey, Noirin Dunne, Tracy Arundel * Cel Paint Assistant Supervisor: Niamh McClean * Cel Painters: Adrienne Bell, Brian Boylan, Ann Brennan, John Brennan, Maureen Buggy, Melanie Burke, Mark Byrne, Michael Carroll, Yvonne Carthy, Vincent Clarke, Nicholas Connolly, Mary Conners, Lisa Corcoran, Conor Coughlan, Orla Coughlan, Brian Doyle, Gloria Dunne, Franka Elston, Tom English, Linda Fitzpatrick, Jim Fleming, Claire Gallagher, Philip Garry, Fiona Gavin, Fiona Ginnell, Patricia Gordan, Catherine Gurry, Liam Hannan, Karl Hayes, Liam Hoban, Gary Keleghan, Sheila Kelly, Siobhan Larkin, Pearse Love, Maria Malone, Joseph Manifold Jr., Petula Masterson, Ann May, Colin McGrath, Geraldine McGuinness, Ian McLoughlin, Kate Meredith, Pauline Morahan, Josephine Mulraney, Mary B. Mulvihill, Moira Murphy, John Murray, David Nolan, Philip O'Connor, Brid O'Donnell, Paul O'Rourke, John Phelan, Julie Phelan, Gerard J. D. Phillips, Eileen Ridgway, Carrie Rumgay, Colum Slevin, Karen Sommerville, Jan Stokes, Iseult Travers, Anne Marie Daly, Martina McCarron, Nina Phipps, Aoife Woodlock * Paint Checkers: Michael Casey, Gerard Coleman, Sinead Murray, Helen O'Flynn * Apprentice Special Effects Painters: Majella Burns, Jill Coughlan, Elaine Woods * Apprentice Final Checkers: Mary Boyle, Lucy Melia * Cel Service: Anne Marie Daly, Martina McCarron, Nina Phipps, Aoife Woodlock * Optical Technicians: Caroline Gaynor, Liam Halpin * Supervising Systems Engineer: Karl Bredendieck * Engineer: Neil Keaveney * Main Title Designer and Animator: Sally Cruikshank * Title Sequence Animators: Ted Woolery and Gerry Woolery * Music and Post-Production Executive: Roy Simpson * Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra, London, England, Kings College School Choir, The Choristers of St. Pauls Cathedral and Ladies Chorus * Choral Director: Nick Curtis * Chorus: Eiln Carlson * Score Conducted by: Pete Anthony * Orchestrations: Pete Anthony, Greig McRitchie * Music Copyist: Vic Fraser * Music Contractor: Sandy De Crescent * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Music Recording: Shawn Murphy, Dennis Sands * Music Scoring Mixers: Dennis Sands * Music Editor: Jim Henrikson * Assistant Music Editor: Andrew Glen * Backup Singer: Valerie Carter, Kate Markowitz * Featured Vocalist & Singer: Diana Ross * Music Scoring Engineer: Greg Fulginiti, Dennis Sager * Music Clearances: Denise Carver * Musicians: Eun-Mee Ahn · Violin, Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist & English Horn, George Doering · Instrumental, Chuck Domanico · Bass, Paul Edmund-Davies · Flute, Michael Fisher, M.B. Gordy, Paul Kegg, Jonathan Williams · Cello, Randy Kerber & Guy Moon · Keyboard, Russ Kunkel · Drums, Leland Sklar · Bass Guitar, James Thatcher · French Horn, Waddy Wachtel · Lead Guitar * ADR Dialogue Engineer: Charlene Richards * ADR Recordist: Tom O'Connell * Supervising Re-Recording Mixer: Bill Rowe * Sound Re-Recording Mixer: Ray Merrin, Michael C. Casper * Assistant Re-Recording Mixer: John Falcini * Supervising Sound Editor: Dan Molina * Sound Editors: Kevin Brazier, Ian Fuller * Assistant Sound Editors: Joe Gallagher, Andy Stears * Foley Artists: Dan O'Connell, Alicia Stevenson * Foley Mixer: Jim Ashwill * Foley Recordist: Mary Jo Lang * Sound: Steve Kohler * Color Timer: John Stanborough * Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett, Cathy Carr * Studio Operations: Fred Craig * Assistant to Mr. Sullivan: Andrew Fitzpatrick * Personnel Manager: Nora Farrell * Personnel Officer: Annabelle Conway * U.S. · Personnel Officer: Edward Oliver * Amblin · Controller: Bonne Radford * Production Accountant: Rachel Leighton * Assistants to the Accountant: Susan Landers, Marie McGrath * Payroll Master: Bernadette O'Connor * Corporate Accountant: Karen Dent * Corporate Accounts Assistant: Margaret Connell * Purchasing Manager: Vincent Carrick * Purchasing Assistant: Aileesh Mulligan * Publicist: Sean Carberry * Publicity Assistant: Veronica Carroll * Secretary to Mr. Goldman: Cynthia L. Ankney * Production Secretary: Ciara O'Donnell * Assistant to Mr. Marshall: Mary T. Radford * Secretary to Mr. Sullivan: Helen Mahony * Management Secretary: Ann Costello * Personnel Secretaries: Eithne Agnew, Yvonne Costello * Production Co-ordinator: Ken Cromar * Production D.P.: Fiona Keating * Production Assistants: Olivia McClean, Deborah Morgan, Caralyn Warren * Engineering Assistant: John Henry * Transportation: Peter Morgan, Peter O'Toole, John Vallone * Office Manager (USA): Helene Blitz * Poster Artists: Drew Struzan, John Alvin * Camera Stand Engineering: Mechanical Concepts, Inc. * Camera Computer: Cineton Computer Systems, inc. * Cel Paint Laboratory: Art Color Products * Studio Facilities: Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Limited, Dublin, Ireland * Optical Effects: Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland, Optical Film Effects Ltd. * Dialogue Recorded at: B&B Sound Studios, Universal Studios, Warner Hollywood Studios * ADR Recording: Goldwyn Sound, Todd-AO * Music Recorded at: EMI Abbey Road Studios, London England * Music Remixing: Air Studios * Mixed at: Skywalker Sound * Re-Recorded at: Cannon Elstree Studios, Borehamwood, England * Special Thanks to the Industrial Development Authority of Ireland * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * Original Soundtrack Album Available on: MCA Records Compact Discs and Cassettes * Color by Technicolor® * This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * No. 29372 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture has made under the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Copyright © MCMLXXXVII Pixar Pictures, Troublemaker Studios, Universal City Studios, Inc. and U-Drive Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Co., Inc. Closing Logos * A Don Bluth film * Produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios * Amblin Entertainment * Troublemaker Studios * Pixar Pictures Trailers # RoboCop VHS 1999 # RoboCop 2 VHS 1999 # RoboCop 3 VHS 1999 # RoboCop DVD 2014 Category:VHS Category:1988 Category:Pixar Pictures Category:Pixar Home Video Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Silver Screen Partners III Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Don Bluth Productions Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios Category:RoboCop Series